Forum:Vidmaster Challenge Jährlich und Déjà-vu
Hi leute habt ihr vieleicht Lust mit mir zusammen die Vidmaster Challenges Jährlich und Déjà-vu zumachen, wie ihr ja wisst muss man dafür zu viert sein, deswegen sind drei Plätze Frei. Wenn die Plätze belegt sind können wir ja besprechen wann wir des machen. Würd mich freuen wenn sich ein paar melden. Falls ihr irgendwelche Fragen habt hier ist mein Gamertag: Kelmo 7 --Kelmo 18:46, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :die warn glaub halo 3 odst oder? hab ich nicht--Special Operation Elite 18:34, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Vidmaster Challenge Jährlich ist ein Halo 3 Erfolg nur der zweite ist ODST. Kelmo 18:45, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich helfe gerne, den Deja-vü hab ich auch noch nicht. Kann mir dann jemand auch beim Erfolg "Durchhalten" helfen? Mein Gamertag: XxxCRYPTO37xxX ( muss neue Goldmitgliedschaft kaufen) CRYPTO37 11:41, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Können wir ja vllt danach machen Kelmo 18:03, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::könnt ihr samstag oder sonntag? also 26 & 27 juni glaub ich. ich versuch da online zu sein mit test abo und vllt ein oder zwei leuten CRYPTO37 22:19, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC)Kategorie:Forenbeiträge ::::::solang es nich zu lang dauert bin ich bei jeder vidmaster dabei--Special Operation Elite 05:25, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::ich hab am nächsten tag schule können wir des nicht früher machen?--Special Operation Elite 17:50, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Samstag is schlecht bei mir, Sonntag könnte ich eher. Kelmo 09:15, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::ich versuch an beiden tagen da zu sein. falls leute fehlen versuch ich mal den Déja-vu master einzuladen falls er überhaupt zeit hat. sagen wir also mal sonntag ( morgen, mittag nacht k.a.) CRYPTO37 15:17, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) so um 18 uhr is des ok ??? Kelmo 15:21, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :denn muss ich beim freund pennen aber ich denk es geht CRYPTO37 16:03, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::@Special Operation Elite: Sag ne zeit ich kann den ganzen tag aber es is besser wenn kelmo auch dabei ist.CRYPTO37 19:12, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::jo so 16 uhr wär toll aber da kann kel nich oda? wir sollten mal richtig planenwann wir des machen--Special Operation Elite 07:11, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::wir können´s auch einzeln machen wenns sein muss. Außerdem, gehst du schon 18 Uhr schlafen oder warum geht des nicht ( ich hab Montag auch Schule) und ich hab nur ein 48-stunden test scheiß CRYPTO37 03:28, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::nö geh um 21 pennen aber damit wir etwas mehr zreit ham--Special Operation Elite 07:56, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::brauch dein gt CRYPTO37 15:08, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::haste scho--Special Operation Elite 12:42, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::echt jetzt? wo denn? welcher? CRYPTO37 23:08, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::ich bin der razor ^^ :)--Special Operation Elite 14:49, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sorry als ich den Erfolg "Déjà vu" mit euch machen wollte hatte meine Xbox den Ring of Death (ist jetzt aber wieder in ordnung) wollen wir uns vielleicht wann anderst treffen um den Erfolg zu machenKelmo 19:17, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich mach mit morgen krieg ich odst--Special Operation Elite 13:21, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : ich eventuell auch mal sehen ob ich zeit habe.StrohMasterchief : ich brauch nen neues test-abo oder so dann würd ich es noch machen und was ihr sonst noch braucht ( perfektion und so) CRYPTO37 01:40, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) kannst meins haben 48 stunden und hab odst kann mitmachen--Special Operation Elite 20:02, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) wär nett nur noch: wann? ich kann beinahe immer. CRYPTO37 22:55, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) komm sonntag morgen on dann kriegste--Special Operation Elite 10:23, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : erst ab zwölf früher komm ich nicht zum freund und es kommt auch drauf an ob der bruder von meinem kumpel online spielt. ich versuchs aber CRYPTO37 22:55, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : : ging nicht so ganz sein bruder war bis 15.00 uhr online -,- CRYPTO37 00:56, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ok wie wäre es mit diesem Samstag? Da machen wir dann Déjà Vu und vielleicht auch noch wenn Zeit ist Durchhalten oder Jährlich. Heute waren wir leider nur zu dritt aber mit dir Crypto wären wir endlich vier Spieler Kelmo 20:15, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) joa ich versuch mir den samstag freizuhalten79.210.255.91 10:52, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist schön aber wer bist du? Du hast nämlich vergessen dich anzumelden. Kelmo 13:45, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) hä? wieso war ich abgemeldet? bin doch dauer on? naja ich wars--Special Operation Elite 18:19, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)